uranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Emergency Response Team
As a member of Nanotrasen's Emergency Response Team you are tasked with being deployed to a station in distress and attempt to bring it back to a functional status. Good luck. Prepare To Move Out! You will spawn in alongside your other fellow ERT team members. You will spawn as a specific role, such as Security, Medical, or Engineering. Once you've met your team and secured your ID card, move to the equipment room and gear up. As a member of the Emergency Response Team you have access to a wide range of tools and some unique items. There are four separate roles for the ERT with unique equipment, and the equipment available to you will vary depending on your team's level of response: * Code Blue: Light equipment. Typically code blue is reserved for calmer situations, such as conducting an investigation, diplomatic situations, or some other kind of Centcom function. Code Blue ERT does not have access to the equipment room and is being sent to the station with only what is on them when they start at Centcom. * Code Amber: Full equipment. Your standard ERT used to mitigate or overcome emergencies. They will have access to the equipment room before they leave Centcom. * Code Red: Elite equipment. Centcom's top-of-the-class ERT sent to the most dangerous of missions that Centcom has deemed necessary to preserve their investments. Their energy guns are replaced with military-grade pulse weapons, and several of their tools are replaced with combat variations. Standard Issue All ERT Officers have this as standard equipment. * Response Team Hardsuit * Headset * Internals * Energy Gun * Stun Baton Security Equipment Security Response Officers are equipped to deal with any possible threats on their mission. Ranging from non-lethal to lethal equipment. * Advanced Taser Gun * Security Belt * SecHUDs or Night Vision Goggles * Telescopic Riot Shield * Box of Flashbangs * Box of Handcuffs * Flash Medical Equipment Medical Response Officers are able to render effective medical aid to any injured crewman or team member. * Combat Hypospray * Combat Defibrillator * Health Scanner HUD * Medical Belt * Box of Bodybags * One of each basic Medkit Engineering Equipment Engineering Response Officers have access to a wide selection of construction equipment. * Rapid Construction Device * Full Toolbelt * Optical Meson Scanners * Magboots * (2x) Metal Foam Grenades * (3x) Compressed Matter Cartridges * (3x) Metal * (2x) Glass * Plasteel * High-Capacity Power Cell Commander Equipment The Commander has basic equipment, his job is to command and delegate his squad. But he does hold some unique items. * Autorevolver * (2x) Speed Loaders .357 * Night Vision Security HUD * Intelicard * Security Belt * First Aid Kit * Box of Handcuffs * Flash * Flashbang Miscellaneous Equipment Additional misc equipment is held in the Equipment Room. * Ion Rifle * Box of EMP Grenades * (4x) Flashes * Intelicard * (4x) High-Capacity Power Cells * Box of Handcuffs * (3x) Fire Extinguishers * (6x) Gas Masks * Soap Bar Code Red Equipment The Elite ERT has access to certain secret, expensive or new items for their usage in the field when the situation calls for the an extreme response. *Pulse Pistol The Pulse Pistol is the standard issue sidearm for Elite ERT Officers. It can fit inside your backpack or pockets and can fire either 10 Pulse, 20 Laser or 20 Stun rounds before depletion. *Pulse Carbine Unique to the elite Security Officer. This weapon is a scaled down variant of the Pulse Rifle. It can fit in your backpack and fires either 20 Pulse, 20 Laser or 20 Stun rounds. *Military Rapid Construction Devive Unique to the elite Engineering Officer. A RCD with double the normal matter units, 200 instead of 100. *Nanite Combat Injector Unique to the elite Medical Officer. A Combat Injector filled with 100 units of medical nanites capable of healing around 130 points of damage and curing most ailments. Very potent but limited in number, use wisely. Your Orders Once you've arrived on station you need to ascertain the situation and contact any heads of staff (assuming they are still alive). Preform the role your assigned to, heal people as a Medical Officer, repair damage as a Engineering Officer and arrest looters, rioters or insurgents as a Security Officer. What to Expect You'll likely be thrown at whatever problem is facing the station, simply man your station (Medbay, Engineering or Security) and do the best you can. Take direction from the crew as they will generally know more about the situation than you do, ultimately use your intuition to guide you. Communication is King Your radio has access to a unique comms channel allowing you to talk with fellow ERT members, as well as being able to talk to all station channels. Not only does this let you talk to the crew and figure out what's the problem but lets you stay in close communication with your team. Threat Levels As a ERT member the situations you will face will vary greatly. One mission you might be trying to salvage a station smashed by asteroids, saving the crew from a loose singularity or even a invasion of Clowns. Make sure you prepare for any eventuality, Central Command may grant your team access to heavier firepower. The Commander As the commander of the response team its your job to make sure your underlings are doing their job. Delegate tasks to them and ensure they are doing something productive. Category:Jobs